Kakashi : Way of the Soldier
by Maka.Corp
Summary: In this Amazeing series of Kakashi's life as a Soldier in the Konoha Army.. in this furturistic action based story will send you on the egde of your seats .. i hope you enjoy as i make more chapters.
1. Intro

Kakashi Hatake...

Obito looks up at Kakashi with blood blurring his vision.. he can feel his entire Right body going numb as he says " Kakashi. , Rin are you ok? ".. Kakashi saw th giant boulder that smashed Obito's body and went over to help Obito by lifting the bolder but it was to heavy and in anger Kakashi yells out "Shit..." Obito felt his end nearing and says " That enough Kakashi , It looks like it's over for me, the right side of my body is smashed.. There is no feeling at all in it..." Then sat down and pants as he tried to think of a way to save Obito. Rin's eyes started to fill up with tears as she saw Obito's body says " No , This , Why..." then Obito coughed up blood and Rin quickly ran to his aid as Kakashi Slams his fist on the ground yelling " Damn it!" then whispers to himself " What kind of Commander , what kind of Jounin am I" Obito smiles a bit as blood leaked from his mouth and says " Hey , No , Forget it.." As tears ran down Rin's eyes she looked at Obito with Shock.. Obito says in a weak voice " I'm... The only one...who Didn't ... Give you a present... At your Jounin Celebration ... Right?" Kakashi looked over at Obito with surprise as Obito continued on " What would be good... I was thinking ... And...And now I have come up with it... Don't worry.. it's not useless or baggage...I-it's this Sharingan of mine " Both Rin's and Kakashi's eyes widen as Obito spoke those words. Obito smiled to see the expression on their faces and says " The people in the village , What they must have been saying...cough that your a great Jounin.. Thats how i Feel ... Please accept it..." As Rin wiped her tears he says " Rin... with your Medical jutsu... please take out my Sharingan...And Implant it into Kakashi's Left eye..I'm already going to die.. " Rin then looked over at Kakashi with a concern looked and says " your ready?" Kakashi closed his eye and says " yeah.."

...It's been 300 years since that battle...  
Kakashi wakes in a bed , and sees bunk beds around him with other kids his age.. Kakashi looks at his T-shirt which has the number 117 on it.. Kakashi looks at the T-shirt and says " this is strange... where am i?" Kakashi looked around at the other kids around him and they just woke up as well.. Kakashi didn't feel like talking to the others since he didn't not know where he was... He then sees a group of men with Batons.. used for beating people... He also noticed they also had Konoha head bands as well.. then a Man with Yellow eyes and Grey hair ... he seemed almost to be demon.. but it didn't seem completely so..The man then yelled " My name is Chief Petty Officer Yamato.. I am now your Father , Older Brother , Uncle , Great Uncle, Grand dad , WHATEVER .. I AM YOUR FAMILY NOW AND THE SOLDIER'S AROUND YOU ARE YOUR FAMILY NOW ALSO!.. " One Kid went back to bed then one of the men with baton's whacked him on the ribs to wake him up , the blow could be felt from Kakashi's distance... Kakashi jumped off his bed and didn't know what was going on , why he was there .. and how he was there. Then Officer Yamato yells " Outside , NOW , morning exercises .. it wakes me up , so it better damn well wake you up!" Then Officer Yamato slams his Baton on the back of a girl's leg and she quickly moved outside , then the rested followed but were slightly sleepy and a bit dizzy.. Kakashi was outside and looked around to see a large field that they were in and it seemed like it was some kind of military camp that they were in... Kakashi looked up to see a indigo sky and thinks to himself "_it's 3 or 4 in the morning... why so early... is this necessary ? "_ Kakashi then was knocked out of his mode of thought as he was hit in the shoulder with a baton.. Kakashi was annoyed by the hitting but it was idiotic to fight them and he doesn't know whats going on ..Officer Yamato yelled as he stared down the kids " Ok listen up... if any of you kids don't listen to orders , you WILL do 30 laps around a 10 mile field and afterwards have no dinner... and the ones we don't need.." Office Yamato pulls out a pistol and puts a clip in as he says " are neutralized..." Kakashi and the others understood and didn't cry and didn't complain...

Mean while in the Main building...

A woman with very pale skin and pink hair was sitting in her chair as she was looking at her laptop that was placed on a desk... Her name was Dr. Haruno... she was in control of the Ninja program..This program was to Clone all the Greatest Ninjas possible.. most ninjas couldn't be cloned due to certain things.. no evidence or DNA trails left behind like blood , nails , hair and other things.. and the other problem is that the clones will malfunction and when they are going through surgery... Dr. Haruno her self is a clone due to her former selves finding a forbidden ninjutsu to make a clone that is exactly like the real once even when the clone is hit they are still alive and not a cloud of smoke.. but using this jutsu can speed up the age process..

Dr. Haruno bit on the end of her pen as she looked at the computer and says " this is difficult.. these two have blood lines ... Kakashi and Sasuke... " Dr. Haruno looks at a very very old picture of Sasuke when he was still on the team and says to herself " do i really want to bring another Sasuke into this world..." she sighed deeply and typed on her computer..

As Dr. Haruno was busy with Computer work .. Kakashi was drowning in his own sweat .. his t-shirt was soaked with his own perspiration and thought " _I never been so Tired... we need a rest..."_ then Officer Yamato nodded his head at the Men with the batons which are trainers and says " Rest... you need it..." Kakashi pants as he sat down on the ground ... then looked over the kid with the number 116 and he was just as tired .. No one spoke , no one even asked question why we did such an workout.. Then Officer Yamato yells " Get up!" everyone quickly stood up but they were a few were still one the ground.. tired and hungry... but the Trainers quickly got them up as they shocked them with the end of the baton. Officer Yamato lead the Children to a small building that had stairs leading up to a door.. they all walk inside the building tired and sweat dripping off their clothes.. As Kakashi walked in he saw desks with chair's attached to them like school chairs.. then a goddess-like figure appeared from thin air and says " hi ninjas..." all the children looked at the figure with awe then she said " Don't worry I'm a hologram , so .. I'm not real .. My name is Chikara(Chi-Kara)" Kakashi gave a confused looked and says "not real?.. " Chikara bowed slightly as she says " welcome to class Ninjas.." all the children moaned and groaned at the word 'class'... and remembered how annoying it was.. Chikara smiled as she says " ooh unless you want to do more training exercises with Officer Yamato again.." they all sat down quickly in the chairs as they heard Chikara's comment... on the desk , crackers and a glass of water was waiting for them on their table as the class started they started to eat.. Chikara then says " You children are maybe wondering why i call you ninjas correct?" .. Some of the children nodded then a hologram map appeared and showed the children all of Konoha in the Time of ninjas .. and Chikara says " in the Time of ninjas they were know as great protectors , assassins , Heroes , and Villains.. until the world was modernized and didn't have the need for ninjas anymore.. until now , you children can help us stop a War on Terrorism .. you can help us... like the Konoha ninjas fought against the Earth ninjas in the Third great Ninja war .. " Kakashi ate his crackers and drank his water quickly to avoid anyone looking under his mask .. it become a strong habit.. Kakashi then watched as the violence unfolded in the hologram as the miniature ninjas fought.. then when the Konoha ninjas destroyed the bridge to stop supplies coming in their bases thus killing the Earth Ninjas slowly by losing medical supplies and food , the kids cheered a bit as the Konoha ninjas won the war and saved their country from being conquered.. Then Officer Yamato yells as the Hologram disappeared " Ok it's time to go out and play in the play ground.." Kakashi smiled under his mask and says to himself " yes some normality... " Kakashi then walked out side behind the school only to see an obstacle coarse and Kakashi sighed and said to himself ".. i knew it... " as Officer Yamato stepped out of the school to the obstacle coarse he saw all the kids there and says " well , well , well ... not what you expect huh?... too bad ... " Officer Yamato pulls out a small blank marker board from his pocket to write on and puts the Ninjas in certain team groupings for the obstacle coarse.. after he was done with that he says " Ok... You kids are in a group.. and if you don't all make it to the finish line... who ever is last ... doesn't eat dinner" after saying everyone else's group he says " number 117 , 116 , 084 ..." 116 walked over to Kakashi and says " Whats you name?"... Kakashi sighs and says " Kakashi...i can't remember my last name though... weird.." 116 nods and says " same here.. my name is Sasuke and you better stay out of my way..." and 084 walks up to them and says " my name is Anko.. " Kakashi nods his head and says " lets finish this as fast as we can ..." Kakashi then hear a gun fire ... and they were even ready.. and Officer Yamato yells " GO .. GOD DAMN IT GO!" Kakashi ran before the others could and went through the obstacle coarse quickly and easily.. but his team was way behind... Everyone passed up Sasuke and Anko because they were both to exhausted to go to their full speed.. and they ended up dead last.. after the race was done Officer Yamato stood in front of them and says " everyone.. go to the mess hall and eat your dinner... except Ninja 084 , 116 , ..." Kakashi looked over at them and laughed inside as he heard they wasn't having dinner.. then Officer Yamato says " and 117" Kakashi right eye widen as he kept the other closed and says " But i was the first to finish.." Officer Yamato nodded and says " but your team was the last to finish... 117 ... if your team doesn't make it .. you don't make it... it's all about team work... and with out it you will fall... Go to your Barracks and prepare for bed... " Kakashi walked with Sasuke and Anko back to the Barracks and didn't speak to them.. after they took a shower .. they went back to their beds and went to sleep with empty stomaches..

The Next day ... Officer Yamato walked in the barracks and yells " Wake up .. wake up , rise and shine boys and girls it's time for morning warm ups.." Kakashi sighed deeply and says " why me..." they all got up and walked out side... into the Cold rain... Officer Yamato yells " You have a good day today , It's a summer shower , and the water will cleanse your body from sweat , agony and Pain!" Kakashi slipped on some mud and fell on his face then quickly some trainers walks up to him and stuns him with their batons.. Kakashi grunted as he quickly stood up ... Officer Yamato then says " Push ups! NOW! " Kakashi was startled by the Officer Yamato and quickly got into the push up position.. Sasuke grunted with each push up and Anko had a extremely difficult time doing them.. even though they were 12 .. they still were Ninjas and they must have harsh training or no training at all... Kakashi then punches the mud and says " NO MORE!.. NO MORE PUSH-UPS NO MORE RUNNING ... I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" Officer Yamato cracked his knuckles and says " If you have a problem ... come to me.." Kakashi quickly got up and dashed at Officer Yamato.. and Kakashi jumped in the air and does a spin kick in the air toward Yamato's head.. Officer Yamato quickly grabs Kakashi's ankle and slams Kakashi into the mud ... Kakashi screams in rage and yells " DAMN YOU!" Kakashi charges again but runs into a kick by Officer Yamato into the chest.. Kakashi quickly falls down to the ground with most of the wind knocked out of him.. Kakashi gets up again , wounded and hurt and Officer Yamato thinks " _Such inspiring determination..."_ Kakashi runs up to Yamato and goes for punch but was grabbed by Officer Yamato and with the momentum of the punch Officer Yamato uses that to toss Kakashi into the air.. Kakashi spun into the air and slammed on his face on the mud again.. Kakashi tries to get up again but Officer Yamato slams his on Kakashi's chest and says " This... is a true soldier... even in the worst odds still fought against me.." Officer Yamato looks down at Kakashi trying to get his foot of his chest and he says " It's not the size of the Dog in a fight... It's the Size of the fight in the Dog..." Officer Yamato lifted his foot off Kakashi and says " Now... everyone to the Class room..."

All the Ninjas walked to the school and enter the class room and were greeted again on the table with crackers and water .. then Chikara appeared from thin air again just as before with a Hologram of wolves around her and she says " We will now learn about how Wolves work in a pack ... " all the children walked to their desk and started to eat their crackers and drink their water. Kakashi looks over at the Hologram wolves with interest then a Holographic Bear appeared and roared with such power and the children were startled to see this bear and the wolves ... small but were in a team and over powered the bear and killed him.. Chikara pointed at the Wolves attack on the bear and says " with team work the Wolves over powered this bear and won this battle as so can you... if you work in a team you can over come any obstacle .." then after the speech Chikara taught the kids Ninjutsu.. then Officer Yamato walks in the class and says " Class is over , it's time to go to the Playground now..." the kids all got up and walked out of the School , to the obstacle coarse.. Kakashi looks over at Sasuke and Anko and says " We must stick together and be a team ... thats how can beat this.. " Kakashi held out his hand and says " friends? " Sasuke sighed and says " friends..." Anko smiled and shook Kakashi's hand roughly and says " friends!" Kakashi then sees Officer Yamato's hands and he pulls out the gun and he pulls the trigger and officer Yamato yells " GO GO GO!" Kakashi taps Sasuke quickly on the shoulder as the gun went off and they all started running .. then a trap came up and it was a large oval pillar swinging horizontally at them and as Sasuke jumped over the pillar he pulled Anko and Kakashi with him and says " Thank me later " after they landed on the ground they quickly ran.. then a lazer turret shot at them from a distance and Anko she remembered the fire jutsu **Katon Housenka no jutsu** after she done the hand seals she said the name of the Jutsu and shot multiple fire balls at the turrets making them explode.. Anko yells out " YES" and kept running .. then they ran up a thick rope net up to the top of the obstacle coarse to ring the bell Kakashi saw that Sasuke and Anko were about to fall and both said " Help!" as the thick rope net quick began to break.. Kakashi grabbed them both and threw them to the top.. Sasuke landed on top and rang the bell and says " we did it.." Kakashi made it to the top with his team and says " we did it!" Sasuke smiled slightly and says " it seems like we did need team work.." Anko jumped in the air saying " OH YEAH! WE DONE IT!" Officer Yamato was looking from a far and thinks " _ they might make it far after all.." _ Officer Yamato yells out " Good Team work..."

**Till next Chapter**


	2. Training mission

Training Mission Gone Wrong...

Kakashi was in the Drop ship and was looking out the window and saw the large mountain that was covered in the white snow which made the whole environment seem gray and ominous. Kakashi then felt a tap next to him and it was Number 043 Shikamaru and he had a dull look on his face as he says " Kakashi ... This training mission is going to be troublesome since Officer Yamato always have traps awaiting for us and it seems that the only two that can fully aid us is Neji ( Number 102) and you" Kakashi nodded his head and says " understood but it seems , that this mission is different since were leaveing the base this time.. it's been almost a year and ... now were going to a training mission... it's odd .. i think it's a set up..." Shikamaru nodded his head and Ino on the other side of the Drop ship sighs and says " you boys always have a negative way of thinking and planning , always seeing the bad sides of everything" Kakashi and Shikamaru closed their eyes and at the same time sighed and shrugged. After they did that Ino sighed and shook her head.. Kakashi opened his eyes but kept his left eye closed.. Then Officer Yamato Walked in the Passenger room in the Drop Ship which had seats up against the wall. All the Ninjas saluted when Officer Yamato walked in and Officer Yamato says " at ease Ninjas" a Hologram then appeared in the middle of the passenger room showing a map of the mountain.. Officer Yamato looks at the Hologram , points at a rendezvous point and says " In this Training mission you must use your Survival skills in this ice region of the Hidden Snow Village our very Recent Ally. You must find your way to the pick up point from Point A , the drop off point to Point B the pick up point.. and all of you will have a different drop off point as well.. the last one to make it to the Pick up point is being left behind.. " Kakashi nudged Shikamaru on the arm and points at a small lake that was in the middle of the Holographic map and Shikamaru nodded as he whispers " No one is getting left behind." Officer Yamato yells " Get ready for departure Ninjas.. " All the Ninjas yell out " SIR YES SIR!" the Drop ship's roar seemed to fade away as it descents toward the mountain.. Kakashi , Anko and Sasuke were the first to leave the drop ship.. as Soon as they stepped out the snow storm was harsh and the cold wind already had given them shivers down their spine... when they exited the Drop ship , it roared back to life and flew back into the air and disappearing into the sky..

Kakashi looks at Sasuke and Anko as he says " Look .. to end this training mission we leave no one behind , everyone is comeing back to base , so we must go to the lake first." Sasuke sighed and says " We should waste time on them , we have to leave as soon as we can..." Kakashi points his finger at Sasuke and says " NO ONE IS GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND ,YOU GOT THAT!" Sasuke was in angry silence as Anko stood by and saw them argue.. Kakashi ,Sasuke and Anko start walking toward the lake .. Anko then yells " STOP!" Kakashi and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks and Kakashi looks back at Anko and whispers " what is it?" Anko looks around and says " you hear that?" Kakashi closed his eyes and focused on hearing and heard small footsteps... of four legged creatures.. guessing deer.. then he hears a sharp howl of a wolf , then opens his eyes as he says " Wolves... " Kakashi looks over at Sasuke and Anko as he whispers " Keep your eyes and ears open and walk quietly to the lake.." Kakashi and he team was walking silently and after every small noise they either hide and ready to ambush or got into a fighting position when there was no where to hide.. They Finally made it to the lake but only saw something wrong.. all the ninjas that were sent on this training mission were tied up to a tree and were helpless.. Kakashi and his team took cover in a bush and were whispering silently , then Kakashi and his team walked out the bush and walked toward their fellow ninjas Kakashi yells out " Hey , guys are you ok?" then a Wolf demon jumps behind Kakashi and slashes his throat , Kakashi falls on the ground and then the Wolf demon then slashes at Sasuke's head and stabbed Anko's back with his claws.. as they all fell to the ground The Wolf demon Laughed and says " Too Easy , these kids will think twice before coming into my Domain .. KOUGA OF THE WOLF DEMON TRIBE!" then the Fallen ninjas bodies disappeared into smoke .. then Kouga said in confusedness " what the?"

Then Kakashi and Sasuke appeared from behind and says " it's obviously a trap and you think we will fall for that.." Kakashi and Sasuke get into fighting position and says " Not in this Life time or the Next.." they both dashed at Kouga and delivered a flying kick to his chest , and Kouga fell to the ground.. Kouga roars as he gets up and says " you assholes .. " Kouga then used his amazing speed and charged at Kakashi and Sasuke. Kouga dashed around Kakashi and Sasuke with such speed it made a small tornado and sent them hovering in the air. And as they were in the air Kouga repeatedly slashed at them from random places and says " this is my infamous move **Tornado Claw" **as Kakashi and Sasuke were getting slashed they let out small grunts of pain.. Kakashi then grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him out of the deadly twister , doing so made him flying into a tree and he was knocked unconscious. Anko quickly ran to Sasuke and says " you'll be fine.." Anko then looked at the tornado and does hand seals.. and says " **Kanashibari no Jutsu."** and Kouga quickly stopped and the tornado quickly dissipated.. Kakashi landed on the soft snow and says " Thanks Anko.." Kouga then roars louded enough to send a small echo through out the mountain region and Sasuke wakes up from his hard slumber and says " my head..." Kakashi looks over at Sasuke and says " get ready more are coming.." then Wolf demons jumped from out of the dense forest and landed by the lake . Kakashi got into fighting position and says " Ready?" Sasuke got up and also got into the same fighting position as he says " I'm as ready as i ever will be.." the Wolf demons raced toward them with such hunger for blood.. Kakashi pulled out his Kunai and sends it into the heart of the wolf demon and as the other one came he kicks the already dead wolf's body to the Wolf demon charging at him and making the Wolf demon fall to the ground.. then Sasuke jumps into the air , does a few hand seals , and as he takes a deep breath he says " **Katon , Goukakyuu no jutsu**" then blew a river of fire at the Wolf demon thus burning him alive.. the other Wolf demons ran away when they saw that the two ninjas were too much for them. Kakashi and Sasuke then got closer to Kouga but as Kakashi and Sasuke were fighting Kouga was escaping the ninjutsu he was stuck in .. Kouga quickly runs over to Anko and grabs her neck and says " Stay back Ninjas..." Kouga squeezed on Anko's throat as he felt unsafe around these Modern Ninjas.. Kakashi then opens his left eye and says " Sharingan..." Kakashi quickly pulls out his Kunai and with quickness and stealth Kakashi threw his Kunai at Kouga's head , as the Kunai lodged into Kouga's head blood streamed down his face and down his cheeks .. Kouga's vision was getting blurry as blood filled his eyes and he couldn't move his body .. then his mind just lost connection with his body and he fell to the ground.. dead.. Anko removed Kouga's hands from her neck and says " that was close... and what in the world is that on your eye.." Kakashi closed his eye again and says " It's Sharingan , it's like a special eye that can make me see things that i can't see normally.. like Chakra , and i can mimic moves.. but it give me a headache every time I use it.."

Kakashi walks over to the other Ninjas and cuts the rope that was binded them to the tree.. Shikamaru nodded and says " good work Kakashi-sama.." Kakashi raised his eyebrow and smiled under his mask as he says " Sama?" Shikamaru smiled as he nods his head and says " Your the leader , since you have better leadership skills than me." Kakashi nodded and says " Thanks" Kakashi then looks at the group of Ninjas which were 15 now and says " Neji , your in back of coarse , and Sasuke and I will take the front.. " Then the Ninjas jumped on top of the icy tree branches. The Ninjas started to move to point B , the Pick up point.. then they heard a cough from a distance .. they all stopped ... to see 4 men guarding the Drop ship.. but they had no forehead protectors or anything to signify who they are or where their from.. Ino shivered a bit as she whispers " Kakashi , are they one of us , or Snow village rebels? .." Kakashi shrugged and said " I'm not sure but they don't have any ID , no forehead protector , nothing.. so it's a high chance they are rebels.." Kakashi does a hand seal and says " Kage bushin no jutsu.." and a Shadow clone of Kakashi drops down from the tree and pretended his leg was broken.. the Kakashi clone screams " AHH , my leg.. please help..." one of the men looks at the other four and says " it might be them... I'll get'em " The man picked up his sidearm and walked toward the Kakashi Clone. The man sees the Kakashi clone and says " It's one of them.. hehehehe" the Man then shot the clone in the head and says " one down.." but the clone turned into smoke and the man says " what the hell..." The real Kakashi dropped down from the tree branch and slams on top of the man with enough force to knock him unconscious. Kakashi then searches the body for any form of ID .. Kakashi searched inside his pockets to find a Sand forehead protector. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and says " Why are sand soldiers in the Snow village, this mission gets more complicated at the second.. " Kakashi jumps back on the tree branch which his team is waiting for him .. Kakashi looks at the others and says " their Sand Soldiers... from the Sand village..why are they here?" Kakashi looks over at Sasuke and says " Sasuke it looks like we have to take these guys on while the others hide.. it makes no sense for all of us to go and attack..." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with a serious face as always and says " alright.." Kakashi and Sasuke jump off the Tree branch toward the three men.. Kakashi was in a fighting position and Sasuke was also .. One of the men walked back into the drop ship and says " Blood brothers ... kill the kids for me..." The Blood brothers were both wearing All red armor which was covering every part of their body.. they almost seemed god-like.. the Blood Brothers walked to Kakashi and Sasuke with such bulk they sent earthquakes with each step.. they also had a large shield with a blade edge for defensive and offensive attacks.. The one Brother swung their shield at Kakashi and he jumped out of way when the massive shield slammed on the ground. Sasuke yelled " how the hell we get these guys ... " Sasuke delivers a Spin kick toward the Blood Brother's face but the kick didn't even phase him .. the Blood brother grabs Sasuke's ankle and toss him at Kakashi and they both smash into each other and slam on the snow and dirt..The Blood brother's laughed as they said "You can not defeat us , our armor is made by the strongest material made by the Sand village.. WE ARE GODS" Kakashi snickers his teeth and says " All armor has a weakness... " Kakashi looks at the helmet and says " like all humans you have to breath and eat sometime ... so I'm guess that the helmet comes off?" Sasuke Smiled and says " I got a Idea Kakashi ... " Sasuke runs up to one of the Blood brothers and The Blood Brother chuckled at Sasuke feeble attempt to harm him.. The Blood brother then slams his blade edge part of the shield downward at Sasuke but Sasuke dashes to the left and jumped on the head.. The Blood brother gets annoyed and says " Get it off brother , Kill him.." Unknowing to the other Brother that Sasuke quickly lifted up his Brother's helmet as he swung toward his head.. before the other knew it , his shield was half way in his brother's skull .. Sasuke was on the ground and looks up at the other brother and says " Your going down.." The alive Blood Brother lets out a battle cry as he removed the shield from his brother's head and swung it at Sasuke.. Kakashi then quickly jumps on the Blood Brother's head , removes the Helmet and slaps on a Explosive note on he back of his neck.. The Blood Brother lets out a Another Battle cry before the Note Exploded ...

when it did Kakashi jumped off his back before it and the Brother's brain matter reached up to Ino's face and she lets out a scream " OH GOD IS THAT HIS BRAIN?" Sasuke then walks to the Drop ship but was stopped by a Tall Dark Figure and was punched in the face by this man and sent Sasuke flying to Kakashi ... Sasuke landed by Kakashi and says " Damn..." before slipping into unconsciousness .. Kakashi gets into a fighting position and says " who the hell are you?" The man smiled and says " I'm Goshiki (Go- Shi-ki) but you can call me the guy who murder you.." Kakashi raised his eye brow and says " doubt that.." Goshiki dashes up to Kakashi and they both go into a intense battle of Taijutsu.. Kakashi opens his left eye and uses his Sharingan to catch up with Goshiki's moves.. Goshiki and Kakashi seemed to be evenly matched until Kakashi delivers a kick toward Goshiki's chin and sends him flying into the air.. and as he was in the air , Kakashi grabbed Goshiki's ankles and slams Goshiki into the snow.. but He quickly got up and made a powerful blow to Kakashi's chest and Goshiki quickly pulls out a Combat knife and says " no more playing around..." and walks toward Kakashi ... Then Goshiki hears a Very loud chirping sound and says " birds... how can that be in the dead of winter?" Goshiki looks over where the noise was coming from and it was coming from Behind him... it was Kakashi.. Goshiki Yells " HOW THE HELL?" Goshiki looks at the Kakashi he fought before and it turned out it was a Mizu Bushin made of melted snow.. as electricity and Chakra surrounded Kakashi he yells out " **RAIKIRI**" Kakashi then shoots forth at Goshiki with such speeds that were deemed impossible.. Kakashi raced toward Goshiki and his gloves seemed to tear away as he Glow a bright blue.. Goshiki was nervous and swung downward at Kakashi when he was in striking range. Kakashi right hand went threw the combat knife and melted it .. Kakashi's right hand finally reached Goshiki's head and on Contact it meant instant death. Kakashi's entire arm impaled Goshiki's head , after Goshiki was dead , Kakashi threw the body aside like a piece of trash and says " Hostile Neutralized" Kakashi wiped the blood off his arm and says " that was a tough one.." then the Ninjas came out of their hideing spots and quickly ran into the Drop ship .. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke picked him up and walked in the drop ship.. Shikamaru was piloting the Drop ship as Ino was beside him helping him out.. The Drop ship roared to life as it flew into the air... IT was a long flight to base .. but at least everyone made it back..

as they made it back to base , Kakashi walked to Officer Yamato's Office and knocked on the door.. Kakashi felt a bit nervous but was ready to do the right thing.. Kakashi then stepped in when no one answered the door.. and Officer Yamato was with Dr.Haruno and they were talking about the Ninja's process Officer Yamato glares at Kakashi and says " You disobeyed orders , by hijacking a ship and endangering your fellow Ninjas..." Kakashi bows slightly and says " I take full responsibility of this mission sir.. and it's anyone to be in trouble it's me.. i lead the Ninjas to the Sand Village drop ship .. but they had a hostile intent... and were meaning to kill us .. and to protect my squad I had to neutralize them.." Officer Yamato sighed slightly then his yellow eyes gazed over at Dr.Haruno and says " what should we do with this one?" Dr.Haruno looked at Officer Yamato with a confused look and says " what should we do ?.." Dr.Haruno smiled as she looked at Kakashi and says"We should make him squad leader"


End file.
